Learning to Live Again
by Quiditchcaptain
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts twelve years after the final battle to become the new DADA professor and Gryffindor head of house... How will things work out? kinda au... working on rewriting a lil... hopefully its better
1. New Begginings

Learning to Live Again

New Beginnings

Standing alone in the empty cathedral-like Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, Harry Potter was amazed to find that almost nothing had changed in nearly twelve years. His thoughts began to drift back to his arrival at the castle as a first year, nineteen years ago. Even then, everything seemed the same as it did now.

After all of the damage caused by the battle, Harry had believed that Hogwarts would never be the same again. But, to his surprise, the school was restored within a matter of weeks.

After a few moments, Harry came out of his reverie, and made his way to the grand staircase. He had mixed feelings about his appointment with the headmistress. As he climbed the spiral staircase that still lay hidden behind the stone gargoyle, he recalled the last time he climbed these stairs; the night that Dumbledore was killed.

The memory did notbring as much pain as it once had. For that, he was thankfull.


	2. The Offer

The Offer

His knock on the office door was answered by a familiar voice. As he walked in he couldn't help but smile when he saw the owner of that voice.  
>Minerva McGonagall rose from behind the ornate desk to greet her former pupil. It had been a long time since she had seen him as he was now; calm, quiet, and at ease. he was in the same state of bliss that he had always been when returning to the castle every year as a student. He felt at home at the school. She was glad that he had allowed himself to return to that state of being, and let his emotions show again.<br>Harry had felt that he owed something to his beloved professor, as well as the school. That was why he was here.  
>"Harry , I'm glad you came," she finally managed.<br>"Yeah, I guess I am too," he said with a smirk.  
>"We, the students, faculty, and I, would be honored if you would accept the position. I believe you would inspire the students more than any other witch or wizard could."<br>Harry felt his cheeks growing warm. He was thirty years old, he should not be this easily embarrassed in front of someone he has known for more than half his life. Yet, he had never really been anything but humble.  
>"I don't know," he sighed. " I don't think I can fill Remus', Snape's, or anyone's shoes. I don't even think I could come close."<br>"Harry, you don't have to fill anyone's shoes. Think about it, he would have wanted you to do this."  
>"I don't doubt that he would want me to," Harry argued. He stood and walked around the room, examining the portraits on the walls. He stopped when he came to the portrait of Dumbledore. "It's just that I don't want to cause myself more pain when I can just as easily avoid it. I'm afraid that if I spend too much time here it will start to wear on me. I mean, look at how many witches and wizards died here on these very ground that night. They died for me." As he said this he gave a wave of his arm, gesturing around the room.<br>Harry was being truly sincere, but McGonagall could see it in his eyes. While he was afraid of the pain it might cause, he wanted nothing more than to teach the students the knowledge he had gained over the years.  
>"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said sternly, knowing that he still thought of her as his elder and professor. "You, of all people, should know that you are the most qualified for this job!"<br>"Why is it, that just because I was the one to defeat Voldemort, it always makes me the most qualified," he protested. " I will agree to one year, to begin with. At the end of that year, I will give you an answer as to whether I will be staying longer. But, remember this; tho I say i may only stay one year, believe me when I tell you that I would not want these students to have to conform to a new teacher every year. I went through that during my time here at Hogwarts, as did the many others who where here when I was." Harry seemed to be catching his breath before he continued. "Okay, i guess I am done with my speech now. Do I get any sort of official welcome?"  
>Minerva spread her arms, inviting Harry into a warm, welcoming embrace. She may have been ashamed to admit it when he was her student, but now she would be proud to tell everyone that Harry Potter was, and always will be her favorite of all the students that she has ever had the privilege to teach.<br>"Harry, I don't have to welcome you, you belong here and will always be welcome at Hogwarts, no matter what happens," she lovingly told him. "Now, being as Hermione is leaving us to be at home with Hugo and Rose this year, you will also be taking over the post of Gryffindor Head of House. This will be addition to your duties as Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. Hermione was excited to be able to stay home with the children. Ron must be equally excited about his new post as Head Auror, am I right?"


End file.
